Sheena's Jealousy: Zelos to the Rescue!
by Shogunate Hojo
Summary: This is my sequel to Sheena's Jealousy, so please reveiw it, and say if it is as funnydramatic etc. as the alst one.


Sheena's Jealousy: Zelos to the Rescue!

Hello! I wrote this sequel to Sheena's Jealousy because some reviews asked me too! I still don't know how to make chapters so don't expect me too! Anyway, if you don't understand this story, you better read Sheena's Jealousy. All this Sheena's Jealousy stuff is made by me! And I want to make a third, and maybe fourth sequel to! Anyway, all the tiles will be; Sheena's Jealousy: (the name) so you know it's me writing them. But now for the Story! This continues from Sheena's Jealousy.

"Yes. Enough of that about her breasts, Yuan!" Kratos ordered.

"Okay! Okay! Just thought it'd be a nice comment to say when we take control of her!" Yuan replied.

"Good. Now all we need is to trick her, and the power of the Summon Spirits will be ours!" Kratos did a surprsingly good evil laugh.

"I remember when we fought over wether to release the Summon Spirits, or to not release them." Yuan replied.

"Yes...But enough of that! And we did not release them! The Chosen's friends did!" Kratos sadly said.

"Yeah, whatever. So we both know the plan...now let's take control of her...say...tomorw!" Yuan chuckled.

"Yes. See you then." Kratos turned around, and flew back to Dirk's House...

Everyone was acting normal; Zelos was attempting to kiss Sheena, Lloyd was playing with Colette, Genis sat and chated to Presea, Regal was relaxing, and Raine was reading. "Hey, Kratos!" Lloyd greeted Kratos cheerfully.

"Hello everyone." Kratos said.

"Where have you been, Kratos?" Asked Regal.

"I went to get some...food." Kratos replied.

"Good, I can cook it for us!" Genis grabbed Kratos' bag, and started cooking. Everyone sat at the dinner table, talking:

"Sheena," Kratos whispered, "tomorrow, get up at 4 AM, and meet me at the stream, at the entrance of the house."

"Why?" Sheena replied.

"Just do as I say." Kratos answered.

"Okay." Sheena said, quietly.

"DINNER!" Genis announced. Everyone tucked into their dinner, and enjoyed the desert, then they all crept to bed...

The next day, Sheena did exactly as Kratos said. "Sheena, grab a rheaird, and come with me."Kratos commanded.

"Okay." Sheena followed Kratos, and soon they were in Tethe'alla. Kratos led Sheena onto the top of the Fooji Mountins. Yuan was there.

"Yuan! I'm sorry that I messed up big time! But I don't want to be involved with you!" Sheena said.

"That dosen't matter. Summon all the Summon Spirits now!" Yuan and Kratos said togeather.

"Well...Okay. I call upon thy power of all Summon Spirits, come, Darkness, Light, Fire, Ice, Wind, Earth, Water and Lightning!" Sheena summoned the Summon Spirits.

"Good. Now give me the Cards, Sheena." Kratos said.

"Why? No!" Sheena said.

"Yuan, take them!" Kratos ordered.

"Ahhh!" Sheena screamed, Yuan took the Cards off of Sheena. "Now the Summon Spirits power is ours!" Yuan shouted. "Here, Kratos, you can have Sylvarant's Spirits, and I'll have Tethe'alla's!" Yuan threw the cards to Kratos.

"Oh-no yer don't!" That sounded like Zelos! It was! he had followed Sheena and Kratos on his Rheaird!

"Now Yuan, remember the time I kicked you and Botta's ass in a battle?" Joked Zelos.

"Do not speak about Botta that way! Kratos, I'll fight this jerk, you carry on with the plan!" Yuan said. Kratos took Sheena, and flew into the sky.

"Now to take care of you!" Yuan boomed.

Zelos doged ever single one of Yuan's attacks, until suddenly, Yuan screamed: "JUDGEMENT!" To Zelos that sounded like an attack Colette had learned, he knew he ain't gonna survive this battle! He fell to the ground, out cold, K.O.d.

"Jerk." Yuan said. He grabbed a Rheiard, and followed Kratos' signal...

Inthe of theYmir Forest, Kratos and Yuan carried on with their plan...

"Sword DancerII, come and take this pathetic summoner's life!" Shouted Kratos.

"No." Kratos and Yuan heard a faint voice, and then saw a figure creep up on them. "Don't kill Sheena!" The voice said, it wasZelos!

"Man..."He said, "You two have gotta stop switchin' sides!"

"Yuan, I thought you took care of this incompitent fool!" Kratos blamed Yuan.

"What! Incompitent! I'll show you who's...a dickhead called Kratos!" Zelos shouted. He ran up to Kratos, andsliced him with his sword, Kratos fell to the ground, and then flew away.

"Look's like I gotta kick your ass again!" Zelos sighed sarcasticly. He forced his sword into Yuan's chest...Yuan let go of Sheena, and disappeared.

"He's not gone..." Said Sheena.

"Hey, don't matter! Now promise me that you won't get yourself into anymore trouble, and-" Zelos got interrupted by Sheena; "Yes I do." Sheena sighed.

"Hey! I ain't finished with what I was saying! Anyway...and that you'll sleep with me! Ha ha! Got ya there!" Zelos said.

"ZELOS!" Sheena erupted into an explosion of anger.


End file.
